


Once Upon a December

by wesawbears



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I spell it Viktor because I can, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Viktor reflects on how he started skating and getting back to his love of the ice.





	Once Upon a December

“Look at me!”

Viktor watched as a tiny blur skated past his vision. He smiled at the student, Tatiana, and said, “Good job! Soon you’ll be faster than me!”

She looked at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

He nodded and she shot off again, leaving a trail of ice in her wake. Viktor shook his head. She’d be graduating up to the higher levels soon. If she kept up this level of progress, she’d be elite material in no time. He just hoped being competitive didn’t take away how much she loved the ice.

_“Look!”_

_Viktor twirled in a circle, trying to get his mother’s attention. She smiled at him and clapped her hands when she saw._

_“Good job, Vitya! You’re so fast!”_

_He giggled and skated closer to the edge of the pond. His mother had found the skates in a local store and had saved every last bit she had to buy them when she saw how his face lit up at the sight of them. He remembered trying them on so carefully, feeling like Cinderella when they fit perfectly. They couldn’t afford to go to the big rink very often, but as long as his mama was watching she let him skate on the pond when it was icy enough. He liked to shake out the snowflakes in his hair and spin around. It felt like he was flying. Like he could let go of everything else in his life and just exist._

_Eventually, he got lucky and someone at the big rink noticed him. His name was Yakov and he wanted to be Viktor’s coach even though he was only seven and still little. He was good at skating, but that meant that he had to go with Yakov to St. Petersburg and that he would have to leave his mama behind. She told him to be a brave boy and he didn’t cry as she kissed his cheek and walked away._

_Over the years, he got better, but he found out that being good meant less time for fun and more time for expectations and being the best and the little boy on the lake slipped further and further away._

_Until Yuuri._

As the class ended, Viktor skated slowly to make sure everyone got off the ice okay and that any of the kids that fell got up okay. Viktor was very big on the first part of learning to skate being learn to fall. They even had a whole class that just consisted of them falling over and over. They started afraid but by the end everyone was giggling, even Viktor. Falling felt like flying.

Once everyone was off the ice, he made sure they got reunited with their parents before heading off to where Yuuri was waiting for him.

“Hello, my love,” Viktor greeted.

When Yuuri still seemed lost in thought, Viktor’s brow furrowed. “Yuuuuuuri,” he singsonged.

“What? Oh! Hi. I was just distracted.”

“By?” Viktor asked, amused.

“You’re really cute with them.”

“Not as cute as I am with you, my darling.”

Yuuri flushed, but persisted. “I’m serious.”

Viktor shrugged. “They make it easy. Skating doesn’t have to be so complicated, really.”

Yuuri grabbed his hand. “Skate with me?”

And spinning around the ice, hand in Yuuri’s, he felt like he did all those years ago on the lake behind his house. He felt like he was flying.

Falling in love felt better than flying. It felt like soaring.


End file.
